1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for grinding, honing and sharpening metal objects by means of a wet grinding wheel.
2. Description of the prior art
Sharpening metal objects by means of a grinding wheel is generally known in the art. It is also known in the art to provide water or other liquid such as oil to a grinding stone to aid in the grinding, sharpening or polishing of the metal object. One type of sharpening wheel which has a motor driven vertically mounted grinding wheel provided with a stream of water re-circulated to cool the wheel is shown in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,780 assigned to Wen Products, Inc., the assignee of this invention.
My prior invention used the flat surface of a vertically mounted wheel for the sharpening and a mechanical pump was used to keep the grinding wheel moist. Since the flat surface of the grinding wheel was utilized, the device could not be used in a hollow grinding mode.